


the nights we skin our hearts alive

by psycheros



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheros/pseuds/psycheros
Summary: Di siang hari saat matahari benderang, Natalya berlalu seakan kau hanyalah bayangan dari seragam kelabumu. Di malam hari saat cahaya tercerabut, ia seakan terbangun dari mimpi panjang lalu merasakan keberadaanmu dalam gelap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada profit diambil dari cerita ini.  
> Ditulis impulsif setelah menonton The Falling.

Saat lampu telah mati, kalian mulai berbicara.

Kau, Liesel, di ranjang sebelah kanan dekat pintu; dia, Natalya, di ranjang sebelah kiri dekat lemari. Jendela menghadapi kaki-kaki kalian yang dingin di bawah selimut, korden putihnya menggading dimakan waktu. Segala dalam bangunan ini tua, hanya penghuni-penghuninya yang tidak.

“Apa kau pikir ada kehidupan lain di luar sana? Di antara bintang?”

Di siang hari ketika matahari benderang menyorot wajah para siswi, Natalya berlalu seakan kau hanyalah bayangan dari seragam kelabumu. Dia singa betina, menyeruak kerumunan seperti bersiap menghadang perang; kau berang-berang kecil, bahagia bermain sendirian di pinggir kolam. Di waktu ketika semua orang dapat melihat, kau dan dia hidup di dimensi berbeda.

Namun kemudian malam datang, para suster berjalan berkeliling koridor membunyikan lonceng perintah tidur. Natalya meraih tali lampu dengan jemari lentiknya. Saat cahaya tercerabut, ia seolah terbangun dari mimpi panjang lalu merasakan keberadaanmu dalam kegelapan.

“Tidak mustahil. Jagad raya begitu luas, lebih luas daripada kata luas itu sendiri.” Ranjangmu berderak saat kau memiringkan tubuh menghadap ke arahnya. Natalya tidak bergerak, berbaring menantang langit-langit dengan rambut putih meleteh di atas bantal seperti kaki-kaki gurita.

“Seperti apa mereka menurutmu?”

Natalya dalam cahaya matahari tidak menanyakan hal-hal semacam itu. Isi kepalanya adalah butir-butir salju dalam bola kaca, terperangkap tak tersentuh oleh khalayak ramai. Natalya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin didengar orang, tapi juga terlalu waspada untuk mempertunjukkan seluruh benih pikirannya.

Maka, sedikit banyak, kau bangga pada dirimu sebab Natalya menguak dirinya padamu di tengah gelap.

“Aku tidak tahu.”

“Apakah menurutmu mereka berakal? Lebih bodoh atau lebih cerdas dari manusia?”

“Alkitab menyatakan makhluk yang diciptakan dengan kecerdasan hanyalah malaikat, manusia, dan binatang.”

“Alkitab menyatakan satu hal dan kita membacanya sebagai hal lain. Hal yang menguntungkan bagi kita, biasanya.”

Natalya kerap menghabiskan waktu berdiri di lorong kelas karena mulutnya, tebah para suster akrab dengan betisnya yang mulus tak seperti kata-katanya. _Tidakkah kau percaya Tuhan?_ Teriak mereka murka, tapi mereka hanya tak mengerti. Natalya bukan hanya percaya. Ia mencintai Tuhan, begitu dalam cintanya hingga benci bagaimana para penerjemah membelokkan firman-Nya. Setelah mendengarkan Natalya dalam ratusan malam gelap, kau memahami itu tak seperti yang lain.

Hela napas keras. Natalya lelah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sendiri. “Semakin memikirkan itu, aku merasa semakin kesepian.”

“Kenapa?” _Kenapa kau kesepian sementara ada aku di sini?_

“Tidakkah kau pikir itu sedih? Aku di sini bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang sedang memandang bumi sebagai bintang, dan mungkin jauh di sana seseorang sedang bertanya-tanya hal yang sama. Memandang langit mungkin kami sesungguhnya sedang saling bertatap mata, tapi ketidaktahuan tak mengizinkan kami bersua.”

Kau berpikir itu tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke makhluk di antara bintang. Di sini kalian pun mempertanyakan hal yang sama—kapan perang berakhir, akankah keluargaku melihat esok hari, ke manakah kita pergi setelah mati. Dengung pesawat udara membuat semua orang menengadah dengan kecemasan satu rupa, tapi kau tak akan pernah bertemu muka satu persatu dengan orang-orang yang berbagi denganmu duka.

Di luar kamar ini dunia begitu luas dan sedih, dan di dalam kamar ini kau hanya punya Natalya yang tidak merasa memilikimu.

.

.

.

“Mengecewakan sekali menyaksikan kawanmu berubah menjadi seorang parokial picik.”

Malam yang lain. Sore harinya Natalya bertengkar hebat dengan teman-teman di aula. Mereka sedang berbagi tugas membersihkan ruangan sebelum makan malam ketika radio menyiarkan satu lagi keberhasilan serangan udara. Dua-tiga desa di Jepang kini tinggal nama.

“Puji Tuhan!” Pekik seorang gadis, mengelus salib di dada. “Semoga Allah memberkahi para prajurit gagah berani itu!”

“Gagah berani karena apa—membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa?”

Suara Natalya rendah dan dalam, tak seperti kebanyakan suara tinggi perempuan. Saat bicara ia seperti menggeram di tenggorokan, tapi ia tidak pernah kesulitan mendapatkan perhatian. Semua mata mengarah kepadanya, mulut-mulut sedikit ternganga.

Pipi si gadis pemekik memerah marah. “Mereka adalah martir yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi negara kita.”

“Tentu saja. Menjatuhkan bom dari pesawat tempur ke desa-desa tak bersenjata. Oh, _sangat berbahaya_.”

“Apa tahumu tentang “tidak bersenjata”, Arlovskaya? Apa kau pernah pergi ke desa-desa itu? Tidakkah kau dengar tentang pembidik pesawat yang tersembunyi di balik bebatuan? Tidakkah kau dengar tentang orang sipil bersenjata bedil?”

“Apa tahumu tentang “bersenjata”, kalau begitu? Apa kau pernah pergi ke desa-desa itu? Sudahkah kau melihat sendiri pembidik pesawat yang tersembunyi di balik bebatuan? Sudahkah kau bertemu orang sipil bersenjata bedil?” Natalya membeo. “Seolah membawa bedil sekonyong-konyong menjadikan mereka penjahat, bukan korban,” tambahnya getir.

“Mereka menyerang kita terlebih dahulu!” Teriakan defensif itu datang dari mulut lain. Natalya menoleh pada si penyuara, matanya berkilat bagaikan gada. Gadis itu mengkeret di bawah tatapannya.

“Siapa yang kau maksud _mereka_ —tentunya bukan rakyat-rakyat ini yang tak tahu apa-apa?” Tuntut Natalya berang, buku-buku jari memutih menggenggam sapu. Lawan bicaranya makin menyesal telah melawannya. “Dan jikapun demikian, apa yang terjadi dengan ayat kebanggaan kita—“ _Janganlah kamu melawan orang yang berbuat jahat kepadamu, melainkan siapapun yang menampar pipi kananmu, berilah juga kepadanya pipi kirimu_ ”? Ayat itu tidak berlaku di masa ini?”

“Jadi maksudmu, kau rela membiarkan mereka mengebom habis kota-kota kita, membunuhi perempuan dan anak-anak kita?”

“Jadi maksudmu, kau rela membiarkan kita melakukan hal yang sama terhadap mereka?”

Pintu kembar dari pohon ek itu mengayun terbuka. Suster pengawas asrama berdiri dengan bibir tipis menahan murka, mata kelabu beliau menyisir satu persatu para siswi yang membikin ribut suasana.

“Natalya,” kata beliau pendek. Tidak ada penjelasan yang perlu diutarakan, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa segala kericuhan berakar dari teman sekamarmu.

Natalya mendengus keras, menyandarkan sapunya dengan berisik, mengikuti suster pengawas keluar aula. Saat kau bersua dengannya lagi di dalam kamar, ia sedang mengompres betisnya yang memerah di bawah gaun tidur putih. Ia hanya mendongak, melemparkan senyum hambar, kembali pada kesibukannya. Hanya saat lampu telah mati ia mulai berbicara.

“Aku merasa gagal, Liesel. Aku tak dapat menyelamatkan mereka dari rasa takut sehingga mereka merasa perlu menyakiti orang lain demi merasa aman.” Kau membayangkan Natalya memejamkan mata biru indahnya, bulu mata lentik menyapa pipi berbintik. “Tidakkah kau merasa demikian? Ketika kawanmu terjerumus dalam kepicikan, kau bertanya-tanya apakah kau turut andil di dalamnya. Barangkali aku tidak membagi mereka cukup ilmu. Barangkali sesuatu salah dalam perkataanku, membuat mereka berpikir hal yang benar adalah dengan memihak apa yang tidak kupihak—walaupun itu salah. Kau mengerti maksudku?”

“Aku mengerti,” jawabmu cepat, meski otakmu masih berusaha mengurai perkataan itu satu demi satu. Kau tidak peduli Natalya salah atau benar—kebenaran bagimu adalah berada di pihaknya. “Tapi menurutku kali ini kau yang benar. Menghilangkan nyawa orang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dirayakan, bahkan jika itu dibenarkan.”

“Aku tahu aku benar. Aku hanya sedih mengapa kawan-kawanku tidak bisa melihat itu,” Natalya menepis pembelaanmu sambil lalu. Ia tidak butuh pembelaan. Singa betina akan terus berjalan maju meskipun pengikutnya bertumbang mati, walaupun ia akan menangis untuk mereka yang bertumbangan itu, untuk nasib malang mereka, bukan untuk rasa kesepiannya. “Aku heran mengapa Tuhan membuat kita seperti ini. Percaya pada banyak hal dan saling membantai untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling benar.”

“Itulah yang membuat manusia ciptaan paling sempurna. Kita memiliki akal.”

“Tuhan pasti sangat bersenang-senang saat menciptakan kita,” ada tawa ironis dalam kalimatnya. Kemudian, “Ups. Menurutmu aku dosa bicara seperti barusan?”

“Jangan tanya aku. Aku bukan juru bicara-Nya.”

Natalya mengumandangkan tawanya yang langka. Jantungmu berdesir, bersyukur telinga Natalya tak mampu mendengarnya.

“Aku menyayangimu, Liesel,” Natalya melontarkan kalimat itu begitu ringannya, “hanya padamu dan Tuhan aku bisa bicara. Aku akan menjagamu selalu, agar kau tidak berubah keji tapi bermental korban seperti orang-orang itu.”

_Tak perlu_ , batinmu, sebab pada titik ini jikapun Natalya melangkah ke neraka kau akan membuntutinya dengan setia.

.

.

.

Surat datang satu minggu satu kali lewat tukang pos yang menggenjot sepeda dengan tas selempang menggembung di boncengannya. Kau mendapat satu gepok setiap minggu, kumpulan surat dari ibumu yang menulis setiap hari. Kawan-kawanmu mendapatkan paket cinta kecil dari tentara-tentara mereka, dibalas dengan surat wangi disertai selipan bunga. Hari Surat adalah hari bahagia. Inilah waktunya kalian berhubungan dengan dunia di luar sana.

Natalya tak pernah mendapat sepucuk surat. Kau terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya.

“Ibuku bicara tentang pernikahan,” ujarmu malam itu, berbaring tengkurap dengan penerangan lilin redup di atas meja. Natalya di tempat tidur seberang tak tersentuh cahaya, seperti spirit agung yang berpijar persis di luar terang api.

“Oh? Siapa yang menikah?”

Kau tertawa. “Tidak ada. Ibuku hanya sedang berandai-andai.”

Permainan berandai-andai pasti sangat menghibur baginya di rumah sunyi tanpa anak-anak dan suami di kota. Ibu bicara tentang gaun satin dan renda, tentang undangan dan pesta, seolah yakin esok perang akan usai dan Liesel kembali padanya sebagai gadis muda; seolah putra sulungnya akan kembali dari medan laga bersama gadis cantik siap dipinang cinta.

“Kau akan menikah setelah semua ini?”

Pada orang lain kau akan menjawab “tentu saja”. Apa lagi yang diharapkan dari seorang perempuan? Kalian dilahirkan semena-mena untuk menjadi ibu, disiapkan untuk memasak dan mengasuh anak bahkan sebelum kau merasakan masa kanak-kanak. _Anak perempuan harus begini, anak perempuan tidak boleh begitu. Pria tidak akan menikahi perempuan seperti ini. Seorang calon ibu tidak bertingkah seperti itu._

“Aku tidak tahu.” Hanya pada Natalya, seseorang yang mempertanyakan keadilan Tuhan dalam konteks kesetaraan, kau bisa bicara apa adanya. “Bukannya aku berharap menghabiskan seluruh hidupku sendirian. Aku tidak mau kesepian, tapi aku juga tidak mau—belum mau—memikirkan tanggung jawab yang akan kupanggul setelah pernikahan.” Kau menghela napas. “Belum lagi soal anak.”

“Kenapa dengan anak?”

“Aku akan terlalu egois untuk punya anak, sebab alasanku menginginkan mereka bukanlah untuk menghantarkan jiwa baru ke dunia tapi untuk _memiliki_ mereka. Itu bukan alasan yang baik. Orangtua hanyalah perantara, bukan pemilik. Kau mengerti maksudku?”

Dalam bayanganmu Natalya mengangguk, rambutnya menggesek lembut sarung bantal menimbulkan bunyi desir. “Menjadi orangtua harusnya merupakan misi paling mulia, sebab kita mengorbankan hidup kita untuk memberi jalan pada generasi selanjutnya. Harusnya kita tidak boleh mengharapkan apa-apa. Harusnya kita tidak menanti balas budi, tidak kecewa saat mereka pergi, tidak memikulkan pada mereka ekspektasi _apapun_ untuk membuat _kita_ bahagia. Sebab anak adalah jiwa lain yang terpisah. Hanya kebetulan menggunakan tubuh kita sebagai portal untuk muncul ke dunia—dan mereka bahkan tak pernah meminta.”

“Seandainya ibuku berpikir sepertimu sebelum memutuskan untuk membuatku,” Natalya menyeletuk kering. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mengakui keluarganya, bahwa eksistensinya di dunia ini sama sepertimu—terikat pada darah lain, bagian dari suatu kin. Kadang kau merasa Natalya muncul begitu saja ke dunia, langsung pada wujudnya yang sekarang, memilih nama Arlovskaya sebagai kepantasan dan bukan kewajiban.

“Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan menikah setelah lulus?”

Kau dapat mendengar seringai geli dalam nadanya. “Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan kulakukan di sana—mungkin menjadi pilot, mungkin belajar sesuatu yang tak berguna. Mungkin bertemu seorang pria baik dan menikah dengannya.”

“Seperti apa pria baik menurutmu?” Kau memancing dengan nada menggoda, mungkin Natalya sama seperti gadis-gadis lain di beberapa selera. Namun suasana mendadak dingin, hawa hangat bersahabat mendadak susut bagai api lilin yang dijepit jari.

Natalya terdiam lama. Di saat kau membuka mulut untuk meminta maaf dengan rikuh, ia mulai bercerita.

“Aku dulu punya kakak laki-laki. Dia kuat dan baik hati, dan senyumnya sangat manis, dan dia melindungiku dan kakak perempuanku tidak seperti orang lain. Dulu kupikir dia ksatria, dan jika dewasa aku ingin menikahinya.” Tawa kecil. Kau menanti penjelasan lebih panjang tapi itu tak pernah datang, dan Natalya membuat jelas bahwa ia tak tertarik membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Alih-alih ia menoleh kepadamu. “Aku tak bisa menikahi saudaraku sendiri. Dan kau tahu, Liesel?”

“Apa?”

“Seandainya kau laki-laki, aku akan membuatmu menikahiku.”

.

.

.

Itu adalah pengakuan cinta terdalam yang bisa kau peroleh darinya. Pada malam-malam gelap selanjutnya kau dan dia kembali membicarakan tentang Tuhan dan dunia, tentang rahasia lautan dalam dan angkasa, tentang kehidupan, kematian, dan segala hal di antaranya. Kadang dia menyatakan sayang dan pada saat itu kau membayangkan naik ke ranjangnya lalu mengecupnya, menunjukkan bahwa sayangmu lebih dari itu dan kau berharap ia membuatmu menikahinya.

Tapi Natalya hanya akan menikahi laki-laki sebagaimana kau juga akan menikahi laki-laki. Maka kau puas mendengarkan suaranya di kegelapan, rendah dan dalam seperti menggeram di tenggorokan, mempertanyakan dunia dan isinya hingga benaknya lelah untuk bertanya. Saat ia berkata, “inilah kenapa aku menyayangimu, Liesel”, kau akan merasa memilikinya dan menjawab,

“Aku juga menyayangimu, Natalya.”

Esok saat matahari terbit, ia kembali bukan milikmu.   

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
